As smartphones and other mobile devices have become ubiquitous, people have the ability to stream video content virtually any time. Furthermore, with an ever-growing amount of content available to consumers through the Internet and other sources, consumers have access to a vast amount of digital content. Furthermore, mobile devices can begin playback of content without having to first download the entire video. However, there are perceived shortcomings within conventional streaming techniques.